Getting Percy and Annabeth Together
by R.A.Eng
Summary: Rae is best buds with Percy and Annabeth and tries to get them together. But what happens when she succeeds, and then tries to break then up? Please review I'd love to hear what you think! P.s. I don't own anything.
1. The Dance

This takes place Between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian

Hello, how do you do? I'm Rae, nice to meet you. How do I do, you ask? Well I'm quite happy right now, so I guess I'd reply _I'm good, thanks. _I got my two best buds together, and I mean together together, like a couple, which in my opinion is fun, and then I may have ruined my two best friend's relationship. My bad. But why am I happy, one might wonder. Well I got them back together. I know what you thinking. _This has daughter of Aphrodite written all over it. _You may be right there, but I'm actually undetermined right now, so I'll have to get back to you on that.

My day started out as usual. I woke up a tad bit late, again, if you count 45 minutes as being a tad bit. I quickly threw on my orange camp shirt that was three sizes too big. Don't ask. Okay, I'll tell you. My camp shirt currently sits in the boy's toilet thanks to the Stoll brothers. So I am wearing one that I found in the Lost and Found bin. But unfortunately I haven't had time to wash it so it smells like barf. I brushed my shoulder-length black hair and put it into a half ponytail half down style. My hair is either a really really light shade of black or a really really dark shade of brown. I quickly picked the first pair of shorts I could find which happened to be my favourite blue jean shorts. I slipped on my navy blue converse and headed out the cabin. Which is when I remembered that I wasn't wearing socks. I ran back into the Hermes cabin for undetermined campers and grabbed some socks. They didn't really match each other, or my outfit but I didn't care because I was running late. _How can socks not match a plain outfit_, you say. Well when you have one Hallowe'en candy corn sock and one My Little Pony sock, let's just say it doesn't match a camp shirt.

Okay, so I never told you what I was late for. Well I happen to be on the dance committee along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and a bunch of others. Today was an important meeting. Well, the type of important that the dance is tonight. It's weird. Maybe even ironic. The person, who hates dancing, _that's me!_, is on the dance committee. But anyway, the dance was coming up really soon and we may have slightly forgot to pick the music. And by "we" I mean I. I know it sounds bad but I know a bunch of great songs. I can take care of it. Then we went into the dance room to put up some decorations and a punch table.

Okay, so now you're probably asking me how I got my friends together and then broke them up. Well I say that you ask a lot of questions. But let's start with how I got my two buds together.

We've been working since our meeting ended and it was time for lunch. Good because I'm starving. I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning, as you already know. I piled the food onto my plate and took a seat. Percy was sitting all alone at his table and so was Nico. I was sitting at my table and it was a little crowded, and I could barely hear myself think but I managed to come up with this brilliant thought. Here it is: Percy and Annabeth would make a cute couple. I mean seriously, Percy complimented Annabeth and she'd blush. Annabeth would call him Seaweed Brain and he'd get pretend mad. I decided that the dance would be perfect. And with that, I swallowed my lunch and got back to work.

It was now 7:00 p.m. and people were arriving. We were going to have a 1950's theme but then we canceled it and went with a regular dance. Unfortunately we sent out flyers with our old theme first and then my job was to spread the word and some flyers about our new non-theme. Well actually here's the unfortunate part, I was handing out the new flyers one day and I got side tracked and didn't finish spreading the flyers and I may have seen a few people wearing 50's clothing this evening. Whoops.

We didn't have a DJ, just me controlling Percy's iPod. I started the night with Dynamite. The dance has been going on for about 30 minutes by now. I decided it was time for a slow song. I put on _. At about 7:31 and 45.03 seconds-ish I went up to Percy and said "Ask Annabeth to dance!" Okay I didn't really "say" it. I more like "demanded" it.

"What? Why?" Percy asked all confused. I sighed.

"Because she's standing right there not dancing with anybody at a dance!" I said a little annoyed. No wonder why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. "Now how much sense does that make? Go!" I pushed him towards Annabeth. And I don't mean pointed him in the right direction, or a slight tap on the back for encouragement, but I mean I really pushed him and he stumbled forward trying to regain his balance. Meanwhile Annabeth looked at him funny as if he were doing some weird act.

"Do you, uh,want to, uh, you know, dance?" he mumbled to Annabeth. Seriously it was really hard to hear with the music and all but i managed to make out what they said.

Annabeth looked shocked but happy. "Oh, yeah, sure" she replied.

It was kind of dark in the room but I could just see everything that I needed to see. Annabeth had her arms on Percy's shoulders and Percy had his hands on Annabeth's sides. Awwwwww that's so cute, you're probably thinking, but I'm not done telling the story. They were a meter apart. Okay, so once again I decided to help them out. I slowly and subtly pushed Annabeth closer towards Percy. I pushed he really hard and she landed in Percy's arms. Now you are free to "awwwww". So I couldn't resist myself from taking pictures. When the song ended they broke apart and went back to doing what they were doing. For Percy it was probably getting some candy at the refreshments table. For Annabeth it was probably worrying about something like the balloons or how late it was.

During the next song which was If I had You by Adam Lambert, I went over to the refreshments table and sure enough I found Percy. I casually shoved some blue candies in my mouth. My favoutire colour was blue, and everything had to be blue for me.

"So." I said

Percy immediately started blushing and knew what I was going to talk about.

"How was it?" I asked. Percy and I were best buds so it shouldn't be too awkward, right?

"Um good I guess." He said staring at the ground.

"No really, how was it?" I asked wanting to hear the details.

"Good…" he mumbled.

I sighed "Okay then." And I turned to walk away.

Before I left the table I grabbed some more blue candy and Percy said "Rae, thanks."

I turned around and smiled and went to find Annabeth. Yep, she was worrying all right. "Woah. Relax a bit." I said as I took the clipboard out of her hands. "So how was your dance?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, "It was just a dance" she replied trying not to sound excited. But I could tell she enjoyed it. And on top of that, as soon as I mentioned _the_ dance she stopped freaking out. Phase one complete.

I went to pick the next song. I know that it plays automatically but it's more fun getting to choose. Anyway the dance continued through the night. It ended at 10:00. It took 10 minutes for everyone to clear the room. Now we had to clean the room. I desperately wanted to sneak out and leave. But of course Annabeth wouldn't let Nico or me for that matter.

Annabeth, Percy and I were folding up the tablecloth used to well, you know, clothe the table. "This was a pretty awesome dance, don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah." Percy said as Nico came by sweeping the floor. That's when I had an idea. Well I knew that I had to get the future couple closer somehow. I had an idea. It was like in TV shows how a light bulb appears on top of their head. Literally, someone turned on the lights.

This night before I fell asleep I reviewed the whole scenario. Annabeth and Percy both liked each other. Neither of them wanted to admit it. Okay, that's pretty straightforward.


	2. The Great Race

This morning it was time for co-operative games. But it's not just any regular co-operative games time, because guess what? I asked Chiron if I could be in charge of this game and he said yes once I told him my idea. It probably wasn't the wisest choice made by Chiron though, but I'm not going to argue.

"Listen up campers!" I said in my extra loud voice. And apparently that wasn't enough. "Listen up!" I said once again in my louder than extra loud voice. That didn't get their gabbing heads's attention. "QUIETTTTTTTTTTT!" I roared loud enough to be heard over the gods. Okay so that got their attention and some unwanted nasty names behind-the-back style that I heard after the game. I paused for a moment waiting to hear if anyone dare spoke. Nobody, not even the crickets made a peep. And then all of a sudden I spoke in my regular happy-ish voice like nothing happened, which must have thrown off some campers.

"So today we will be having a Great Race," I heard lots of _ooooos _and _ahhhhhs_ throughout the crowd. Okay fine, so maybe I didn't but in my imagination that's how I like to picture it and besides, who's telling the story now?

"Each team will be handcuffed together and will have to complete the course. There will be obstacles and fighting with the other teams is allowed. The teams are in twos."

I heard the crowd begin to whisper asking others to be their partners.

"The partners have already been chosen" I said to burst everyone's bubbles.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. The team who finishes last has offered sort Chiron's files. And that's a lot of files for two people." I said with an evil grin. I explained the course to everyone.

I called each pair up and cuffed them together. Of course you know how and you know who ended up together.

"On your mark… get set… go!" I declared and off the teams went.

_O wow. _I thought. It hasn't been five minutes and people were already on the ground. I think that filing threat really works. The first obstacle was the rock climbing wall. Okay, this ought too be interesting. Rock climbing with a person attached to you by the wrist. That ___has _to be uncomfortable. I couldn't see Percy and Annabeth. It's really hard to tell who's who when we're all wearing orange, you know. I ran towards the rock climbing wall to get a better view. Yep, there's Percy and Annabeth in the lead.

Ooo. I just saw Percy smack someone with Riptide who looks a lot like Clarisse. Nice one Percy.

Most teams struggled to climb in unison. You really had to co-ordinate your hand placement to make sure your partner had something to grab on to. I was glad to see that Annabeth had reached the top and plucked a flag. They were on their way down the wall which must have been pretty scary considering if one person in the team slips, then they both fall. There were still teams on the bottom attempting the wall again, so Percy and Annabeth were ahead along with a few others. Oh Zeus! Percy's hand just slipped causing his foot to slip causing him to slip and Annabeth following behind him. Luckily they didn't land so hard.

"Oh, hey," I heard Percy say as he opened his tightly shut eyes. "Thanks buddy" He said to Connor or Travis. I still can't tell them apart. One of the twins cushioned their landing. Annabeth and Percy were off to the next part of the race before one of the twins could say anything.

Their next destination was the volleyball courts. But of course Clarisse wouldn't let them get to the courts without a fight. Clarisse charged at Percy with her electric spear probably after revenge for the Riptide smack. The two teams were a pretty even match. So evenly matched that they spent about ten minutes fighting against each other, until Annabeth discovered that they were not in the lead anymore.

"Hey! We have to go or both of us will lose!" Annabeth said.

"This is all your fault Jackson" Clarisse in a voice that was a combination of annoyed, nasty and hate.

"Me?" Percy yelled surprised while they ran towards the courts. "What did I do?" Percy asked

"Well if you had just let me beat you up we would have been done by now!" Clarisse said angrily. I am pretty sure I heard her growl too.

I was about to follow them when Chiron said "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be observing from this point of view to make sure all is well in the game? You are in charge today, are you not?"

"Er, um yeah." I said.

__

Okay, this is a minor problem.

I thought. _They were heading the wrong way. And I can't get over there and tell them. Not good. _

I stayed with Chiron to supervise the majority of the participants in the race (you know, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and her partner weren't there) while I let my friends go in the wrong direction.

The race has been going on for forty-five minuets and the first team was crossing the finish line. Then came the second team. And then a whole bunch of teams came pouring over the finish line. I hadn't seen Percy and Annabeth yet. Oh yeah, or Clarisse either.

We waited another ten minutes and we finally saw Percy and Annabeth and Clarisse and her partner. I admit that I don't know the name of Clarisse's partner. It's pretty bad. There aren't that many campers. Note to self: after the race, find out Clarisse's partner's name.

The last two teams were running toward the finish line! Clarisse took out her spear and tripped Annabeth who fell and pulled Percy down as well.

"SUCKERS!" I heard Clarisse yell. And she and her partner crossed the finish line walking just to rub it in.

Annabeth and Percy got up and crossed the line as we all cheered them on.

"Ughh!" Annabeth exclaimed. She looked terrible. Her hair was messy and she had dirt smudged on her face. Percy didn't look much better. He had brown jeans and a brown shirt on, which I thought was weird because before the race he was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

After the race, everyone got cleaned up and headed to lunch.

"Hey," I said to Percy and Annabeth as I walked up to visit them filing.

They both looked up at the same time and gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry about this," I said apologetically. "So what happened?"

"We went the wrong way." Annabeth began to explain. "But then we ran into a hellhound in the woods" she continued.

"But then we fell into a huge hole in the ground." Percy said hopping into the conversation. They told me all about their adventure while I grabbed a stack of files and started filing.

"To get out of the hole" Annabeth started, then looked at Percy and they smiled.

"We made a half human pyramid... ish" Percy said finishing her sentence.

"And pulled each other out" Annabeth said

I began to smile. "Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

The three of us spent the rest of the the lunch hour filing. And i have proof. I have six paper cuts.

The way they looked at each other and smiled and they way they finished each other's sentances was a good sign. Phase two is complete.


	3. Capture the Flag

This morning I woke up and got ready for my first class. I had sword fighting with Percy. I put on my _new _camp t-shirt. Didn't I tell you? I borrowed Travis' without asking. What? You're accusing me of stealing? Well I think that they owe me for putting mine in the toilet. But you see, I couldn't just take one shirt from only one twin because they should be equal, so I took Connor's too. And besides I needed a back up t-shirt.

I put on a pair of shorts, my t-shirt, threw my hair into a ponytail and I was out of the door.

"Hey," Percy greeted me.

"Hey," I replied and we walked together toward the arena talking about blue foods.

_Ow!_ Is the sound I make when Percy cuts me with his sword. If I had a cut for every time I said _ow, _and I do, I'd have three cuts, and I do. That's what you get for being half-asleep. In between when our swords would clash, we would have a mini conversation, like this: _clang! _"How's your story coming along?" Percy would say. _Clash!_ "Meh. It's okay, I guess. It's about these mortals who try to set their friends up." _Swoosh! Ow! Swish! _ "Did you finish your homework?" I asked "Nope, you?"

Usually we have something cooler to talk about though.

My next class was archery with Annabeth. "Ouch. What happened to you?" Annabeth asked cringing at the sight of my arms as we lined up to practice.

"Riptide" I only needed to say one word and she knew what I meant.

I shot three arrows; one hitting the outer ring of the target, the second missing the target, and the third just barely on the target, while Annabeth hit the center of the target all three times. I looked at her. Then I looked at her target. Then I looked at mine. I frowned. Annabeth laughed. I said, "You know, it takes a lot of aim to get the arrows just barely on the target because any further to the edge it won't have hit the target. I totally planned it to go there anyway" At that she laughed.

The third class I had today was Capture the Flag. You have no idea how crazy I am about Capture the Flag. Chiron divided us into two teams and once again, I was not on the same team and the Athena cabin with Annabeth or the Poseidon cabin with Percy. I really don't know how this happens but I am never with Percy or Annabeth. I sighed. At least Percy and Annabeth are together. Again. Without me.

I started ordering around our team. And I mean ordering. Generally I'm well liked by others and we get along but Capture the Flag just brings out the worst in me. Some people like to call it being over competitive. I like to call it being enthusiastic. Our flag was hidden well. I hid it in the farthest place away from the other team's territory hidden in the trees. The other team would have to make it through our territory and then back, which wasn't going to be easy with all of our defense.

We'd been playing the game for ten minutes now and neither team had seen the other's flag. We charged at the red team. Unfortunately they charged back. Clarisse and I went looking for their flag. We couldn't find it until two people attacked us from behind and that's when I saw it. It lay in the center of a seven-foot deep and two meters in diameter hole. The only way to get it was to hop into the hole. _Why does Annabeth have to be so good at battle strate. _And that's when I didn't have time to finish my thought. Someone swung their sword and I ducked just in time. Our swords hit and then I ducked and swung at his feet. I am certainly glad Clarisse was there. She was taking on two people, make that three now, at once. I stepped in and swung my sword. It landed right on the person's arm and Clarisse kicked him back. The second guy attacked and our swords clashed above our heads which was when Clarisse jabbed her spear and the dude fell backwards. The third one came at us and Clarisse jabbed and stabbed with her spear and Clarisse kicked the girl back. I think that's her signature move. I gave Clarisse a high five.

"There!" I said pointing to the hole with the flag. It kind of reminded me of giant mini-golfing.

We ran to their flag and Annabeth and Percy had been guarding it. _Oh great. Just great._ I thought.

"I've got Jackson, you take Chase" Clarisse ordered.

I started swinging my sword and Annabeth whipped out her dagger.

"ARGGGGGGG!" I heard Clarisse yell from the side.

Then I heard a boom and then an unpleasant moan. I looked to my left and saw Percy lying on the ground against the rock. Then I felt this wet substance on my arm and I immediately turned my attention back to me to find my bleeding arm. Annabeth had cut me in the second I had turned towards Percy.

I ran towards Percy and Annabeth followed as soon as she was where I was heading.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked panicking.

"Ow, it's my arm" He said, his voice weak.

I picked it up gently to observe for injuries but he let out an OWWWW! And I didn't need to look any closer to know that his arm was broken.

"Come on!" I said urgently "We have to get him to the infirmary." I was guessing that Clarisse over did her signature move a tad this time.

I wasn't feeling too good though. My arm was all red with blood and the last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

I woke up in the infirmary with six eyes staring at me. Two belonged to Annabeth, two belonged to Grover and the remaining pair belonged to Percy.

"Rae, I am so sorry," Annabeth said apologetically.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault," I said

"Are you feeling alright?" Percy asked

"Am I feeling alright? You have a broken arm! I just have a cut. Are _you _feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," He said lying on the bed next to mine.

"Rae, you have to stay here for the rest of the day so the nurses can make sure you're fine." Grover told me.

Annabeth and Grover left us to rest. Neither of us could really rest so we talked about purple foods.

"There's not that many purple foods besides eggplant," I said.

The next morning I woke up and the nurses said I was free to go. Percy on the other hand had to stay a while longer. I still had a bandage wrapped tightly on my right arm. I met up with Annabeth on my way to Greek class. I asked "Do you want to visit Percy at lunch?"  
"Yeah of course" Annabeth replied. We walked into the room and took seats beside each other.

At lunch we quickly ate our meals and then went to the infirmary. Percy was still lying on his bed looking really bored. As soon as he saw us, his face lit up.

Annabeth and I took a seat beside his bed and we caught him up on the Greek lesson today. I pulled out a blue Sharpie marker from my back pocket. "Can I sign your cast?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," Percy replied.

I wrote the classic _Get well soon. _Then my name with a smiley face with a tongue sticking out.

Annabeth had written. _I_ _hope you feel better, Seaweed Brain. _

The Nurse handed Annabeth some ambrosia and nectar to feed Percy. _Oh my gods_ I thought. This is just like how Percy and Annabeth first met! I really didn't want to ruin their moment so I said that I had to go Iris Message my brother. Which wasn't even two percent true. I didn't even have a brother. They didn't seem to catch my mistake though because they were probably so in love. Or at least I hoped.

I left the infirmary and thought to myself: _Wow. I didn't even plan this. This is better than what I had planned which was nothing. But I guess we can say phase three is complete. _


	4. Phase three point five and four complete

I let out an "UGHHHHH" as I tossed the last teen pop magazine to the pile of ones I'd flipped through already. Believe me, this isn't my idea of fun. There were so many magazines that I probably could have built a life-size paper plane. With mission Get Percy and Annabeth Together, or GPAT, I have gotten up to phase four and now I'm stumped. How should I go about getting them on a date? I decided to turn to teen pop magazines. I did every single quiz in every magazine! I had to answer what Annabeth would answer. But according to the results, Annabeth and Percy's ideal date should be at a club says source number one. Another magazine said they should go to a fancy ball and dinner. Yeah, like that will ever happen. Seriously, Percy hated getting dressed up and can you really picture Annabeth in a ten-layer-of-frills gown?

Okay, I'm out of ideas. Time to get some Cheerios. I love Cheerios. To me they're like chips, and candy, and cookies and basically anything tasty. I got up and went to my secret stash of Cheerios. I walked to the north wall and checked to make sure nobody was watching. Hey, I like Cheerios a lot, okay? I made a secret door in the wall to hide all of my stuff. As I was opening the door I looked out the window and I saw this cloud and I'm positive that it looked like Percy and Annabeth just relaxing together with the radio playing, eating ice cream, laughing and having fun. I don't know how detailed clouds can be, but this one was like a photograph, it was that clear. Then it hit me. That's their ideal date! See? I told you, Cheerios really are that great!

Okay, phase four begins tonight. Today I'm going to focus on phase three point five. You see, I just realized that I have to get them a little closer. And I have a plan for phase three point five. I wrote on my arm _To do: See Chiron._

I walked up to Chiron and said "Chiron,"  
"Yes, child?" He replied

"Can I have another favor? I have an assignment for the campers."

"Go on" he said

And I told him my assignment.

"I like it" He said after taking a minute to think it over.

_Perfect. _I thought. As I left to go meet Percy, I got out my to do list and crossed off _see Chiron._

"Hey Percy," I said.

"Hey" he replied

"How's the arm?"

"It's actually healed." he said. The nectar and the ambrosia really must have helped and probably being half god helped too.

"'kay good. We have to go Chiron has an announcement." I said as I pulled him up from his chair.

Finally we reached the amphitheater. There was a crowd of eighty or so campers gathered around Chiron. We walked through the whole crowd and finally found Annabeth. Chiron began making his announcement.

"Rachel, here," He's really the only one who calls me "Rachel".

"Has made a suggestion for an assignment" he continued. I heard a groan go through the crowd like the wave. Every camper probably hated me for making extra work.

"As you know, raising demigod children is hard, so this week we will be focusing on protecting demigod children. Everybody will be paired up again, and the object is to keep your magic fake baby safe. Now here is today's game. You and your partner must keep you magic baby from harm, and at the same time you are trying to capture another team's doll. There will be three rounds and to qualify for each round you must have your baby and someone else's. That means at _least_ half the competitors will be eliminated each round. Now here are your partners"

Chiron started numbering off each camper.

"Split" Annabeth, Percy and I said at the same time. We knew this was our only way to be partners.

Once Chiron finished he called up each number and game them their fake baby.

"24" he called out and Percy went up to collect his prize. _OH!_ I thought. Yeah, I forgot, I'm 24 too. Okay this was ridiculous. There's a really slim chance that we'd be partners for this game, but when Capture the Flag teams are made, we're _never _on the same team. Besides, I was hoping that Percy and Annabeth would be partners.

I walked up to Chiron and Percy and I heard comments coming from the crowd. I mean, Percy and I got teased a lot about being a couple, well mostly from Clarisse and the Ares cabin and there had been a few yucky rumors. But Percy's like my brother. And besides I was determined to make Annabeth my sister-in-law.

We walked off the stage, Percy holding the doll by the foot as if it were a smelly gym sock.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with this thing?" Percy asked.

"Protect it, 'kay?"

Then I saw Annabeth and Beckendorf walk off the stage holding their baby, Annabeth armed with her dagger and Beckendorf polishing his sword.

"Er, let's stay away from Annabeth and Beckendorf…" I said

"Percy, we have to win this okay? So here's the plan. We're going to put the doll in that tree, hide it and it'll be safe. I'm thinking we take Silena and Connor's though."

We looked over to Silena and Connor. Silena was putting make-up on the doll and Connor was pranking Clarisse with a whoopee cushion.

"Yeah, let's get Silena and Connor's." we said in unison and then I held out my hand and he high-fived it.

"Come on, we'd better get into the woods" Percy said leading the way.

"BEGIN!" Chiron yelled

We looked both ways to make sure nobody was watching. I climbed to the top of the tree and hid the doll. Okay note to self: sticks-very sharp. I climbed down and we went to find Silena and Connor. There they were sitting on a rock. We took out our swords and so did they. Silena held the doll in one hand and her sword in the other. Her sword was pink and had rhinestones and glitter. I looked to Percy and he nodded. I swung my sword at Connor who might have been startled a little because I was standing in front of Silena and Percy was in front of him, so I guess it was unexpecting. Anyway, our swords clanged, Percy got the doll and Connor and Silena sat down giving up. Percy and I clanged swords together like a high-five.

We ran back to our doll. I climbed the tree, scooped up the doll and let it drop down into Percy's hands. Then we hid until Chiron called time and we ran back to the safe zone.

Chiron said this was a practice round and we'd try again later in the week. This was perfect! Now all I have to do is get Annabeth to trade partners with me! Yes! And I thought phase three point five wasn't going to work.

Okay, classes were over and I needed to commence phase four. I walked over to Percy's cabin and picked up Annabeth on the way. I knocked on Percy's door but I didn't wait to hear a "come in".

"Want to hang out today? You, me and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Sure"

We went over to the dining pavilion and got some ice cream. Then we headed back to Percy's cabin. We just sat around and talked. I needed to leave so it could be and actual "date" just Percy and Annabeth. But I had already thought of it before this whole hang out/date thing started. I paid Travis ten bucks to come and ask me to do some chore or something.

There was a knock at the door. "Rae? Can you help me… paint… my…fingernails?" He said, taking long pauses in between words as if making it up on the spot.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sorry guys, but I have to go. See you later" My friends looked extremely puzzled.

When I got outside I whisper yelled, "'Paint my fingernails'? That's the best you can do? That's worth only five bucks because it was too obvious!"

I turned around and walked back toward the Poseidon cabin to spy on my friends. I know it's against camp rules to have only two people in a cabin, but this is important. I listened to what they were saying. Things were going great. So great that I wanted to scream with joy. The radio was playing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and Percy got up and took Annabeth by the hand and they started to dance, I mean I guess you could call it dancing. Then the song ended and they stopped dancing, still looking into each other's eyes. By now they had stopped laughing. _Oh this is getting good. _I thought. They began to lean in and just then somebody tapped my back. I turned around and it was Connor. _Uh-oh._

"I'm not spying" I said automatically "I mean-" but he cut me off. He didn't seem to care about that fact though. He said "I've been thinking and what if I said ' can you help me do my homework?' would that have been better?"

"Yeah that would have been good, now go away." I said trying to resume spying. But when I turned back to Percy and Annabeth they were sitting on some chairs listening to the music again.

I was angry, annoyed, and happy all at once. I think I just made up a new emotion. Angnopy. Well, I was angnopy, all right. I heard Annabeth say, "I've got to go. See you later Percy" and Percy said "Yeah, this was fun, see you later."

I got up and pretended to be walking to Percy's cabin. Annabeth came out and I said "Hey"

She said "Hey" with a huge smile and then she sighed.

I walked past Percy's cabin and made my way towards mine. Along the way I had a surprise. Guess who came to visit me today? Aphrodite! We had a talk about Percy and Annabeth. I described it all and she said I did a good job. She offered me some tea and I have to say, I never liked tea before but this one was really sweet and more like Sprite than tea. Either way it tasted pretty good.


	5. I like my practially a brother friend?

I had this really, _really _strange dream. It was about Percy and me. We were a couple. It was like a fairy tale kind of dream. Percy was the prince and I was the princess who he saved. I know, that's so stereotypical and really not me at all.

Then I woke up. Usually I would call it a nightmare for those kind of dreams, but for some reason I liked being in that dream. I think I actually like like, Percy. Oh no! Did I just say that? Okay now I'm panicking. I think I just said that I liked my practically-a-brother friend.

I sat up and looked over at my clock. It read 5:30 a.m. I couldn't go back to sleep with _this_ on my mind. I analyzed the situation some more. I thought about Percy. His deep sea green eyes that always made me feel calm; his messy black hair lowing in the wind; his sense of humor. Oh no. I really like him.

You're probably wondering why this is a bad thing. Well it's not a bad thing, it's a horrible thing! I was just setting up Annabeth and Percy yesterday and- Annabeth! I just cut myself off, I think. Annabeth! I think I feel angry with her. I really don't know why I'm feeling like this. She's my best friend, and so is Percy.

I stayed up until breakfast thinking about Percy. Well more like daydreaming. _That's it. _I thought. _I have to break up Annabeth and Percy._ _Oh, but it seems so wrong. _My conscious said. But another part of me said _Oh, come on. He's so perfect. _My mind was made up. I _had_ to be with Percy.

I walked out of my cabin and walked to the pavilion where I saw Percy and Annabeth. Of course they couldn't sit together at the tables but I looked at them and thought that they would look super awesome together. Then somethine said _That should be you!_

How should I break them up? Unfortunately there are no articles in those teen pop magazines for breaking up your two best friends. I will have to write letter to the author about that.

I got some breakfast and sat at the Hermes table. I couldn't help but look over at the Poseidon table. Hey, in my defense, I could have been looking at anyone at the Poseidon table. Except for the fact that there's only one, super cute guy with messy back hair and- I had to cut myself off again. I don't know why I keep doing this! Help! I blinked five times and focused on breakfast. But my mind seemed to wander.

After breakfast we got to play the game I suggested again! Yes! I know I was going to make Annabeth take my position but I just couldn't, and besides I don't think Chiron would let us trade anyway.

"Same plan?" I asked as Percy came up to me.

"Yeah, It seemed to work last time." He replied, his eyes sparkling.

We got ready and ran to the woods.

Chiron yelled "BEGIN!" and once again I climbed the tree.

I stuck it at the top and came back down.

"Let's go." I said and I took off to find Silena and Connor. This time they didn't make the mistake of sitting on a rock waiting for somebody like Percy and me, to just come along and take their doll. They were standing up and they looked prepared to battle. When they saw us, Connor said "Aw, man. Come on" probably remembering the last game. We looked at the two and shrugged. We fought, took their doll and left heading back to our tree. We decided it was safest to hide in the tree until the round ended. I climbed up, Percy following behind me. We sat at the top of the tree looking down at the other campers running around trying to find a doll.

"I think I really like Annabeth" Percy said. We were really close and we told each other this kind of stuff. I didn't say anything in response.

"Last night we kissed…" he trailed off as if remembering the moment. "I'm thinking about asking her out" He said.

Suddenly words came out of my mouth faster than I wanted them to. "No! You can't!" I said and then a second after I realized what I said. "I mean because-"_Think Rae think! _I thought_. _I desperately tried to think of something to say. Percy was staring at me looking confused which put me under a little more pressure. "Because, um, Annabeth is, uh, really, upset about last night, yeah. I talked to her. I wouldn't talk to her until she's okay. In fact I'd stay away from her because she might get all upset again. Sorry." I said. I can't believe I just lied big time to my best friend and lied about my best friend. I am the worst best friend.

"Oh." Percy said looking a little hurt. "Thanks for telling me, I guess."

"Oh, no problem. That's what best friends are for." I said trying to cheer him up.

Just then the whistle blew signaling the round was ending and we had to make it back to the safe zone. Oh good, saved by the whistle, or else that would have been a really uncomfortable silence. But I must say sitting in a tree, just me and Percy was- _stop it! Stop talking_. I told myself.

In the second round we lost our doll to Annabeth and Beckendorf. I think Percy was a little distracted by the whole Annabeth being upset thing and I was distracted by Percy and the way he looked with his sword and how his laugh seemed contagious and- sorry back to the point. We tried to find another two dolls to take but we couldn't focus. Percy seemed really down now, and I couldn't help but feel bad too. The round ended and we didn't qualify for then next round.

After the game ended I went over to find Annabeth. I walked back to her cabin with her and she just talked about Percy. That's when I had to burst her bubble and I said "I think Percy is feeling really awkward about yesterday. I talked to him today." Hey, that wasn't really a lie. He's probably really uncomfortable around Annabeth and I did talk to him. "He'll probably come and talk to you when he's ready. Sorry" I said. See now Percy won't go and talk to Annabeth until she's not upset and she won't talk to Percy until he goes to talk to her first. This is a vicious circle.

"Oh, it's not your fault." Annabeth said looking at the ground. Aw man, she looked so sad. I felt really guilty. After all I got them together and then ripped the apart.

"I'll see you later" Annabeth said turning into her cabin.

"Yeah, see you later" I said and walked off to my cabin. Part of me was terribly guilty but the other part of me was saying I love Percy Jackson!

The next day I was walking with Percy to the pavilion and we saw Annabeth. He immediately decided that we'd take the really long path in the woods, then through the water, then on top of the cabins, then, through the strawberry fields, and then to the pavilion. That was a really long unnecessary hike. Later I met up with Annabeth. When we saw Percy, she said we should go to her cabin. I didn't get my lunch because Percy was getting lunch.

Things were really awkward between them now. But on the upside, I'm starting to feel less and less guilty and more and more liking Percy.


	6. Back to phase negative 5

I just told a humongous lie to Annabeth and Percy. I don't exactly remember what I said to Annabeth but I'm pretty sure I said something along the lines of: Percy, flirting, and Silena. Well it's not that humongous of a lie really, because two thirds of those words were true. Percy had been talking to Silena, just not flirting with her. This is going to sound really bad, but Percy was actually asking Silena for advice to make it up to Annabeth. I know! That was so terrible! Why didn't he come and ask me? But yes, I do see your point. Annabeth hates Percy for trying to do something incredibly sweet.

I walked over to see Percy. Yeah, of course I had to lie to him. If he talked to Annabeth just for two minutes, he might make it up to her and straighten out this mess. I said that Annabeth met some guy who was into architecture and she really liked him. Of course Percy looked hurt and he asked "who?"

Ah, Zeus. When ever I looked into Percy's deep sea green eyes I would lose my train of thought. This time I forgot that the only other campers who are into architecture were her brothers and sisters. So I thought off the top of my mind and said "Someone she met in San Francisco. They've uh, been sending letters. Sorry Percy." He nodded and walked away probably going to the beach, which left me in the Poseidon cabin doing a happy dance. At this point I couldn't even tell myself to stop being happy about this. It was like my conscience disappeared. It was like I couldn't even control myself anymore. It was like I wasn't even me.

I waited and hour before I went to find Percy. I mean, I didn't want to sound like a crazy stalker. But I just had to see his green eyes. Sure enough I found him at the beach walking along with his feet dipped in the icy water. I walked up to him and I said "Hey."

"Hey." He replied not sounding too happy. That's when I locked eyes with him for five seconds and he looked away as if something really awkward had happened. Well it was probably awfully awkward for him; his friend who he thought of as a sister was looking at him liked she loved him. And not in that brother sister loving way.

Percy returned looking at the water washing up on the shore. I remained looking at him. This is when things got even more awkward, if that is possible. I started to lean in to kiss Percy. He turned to me, having this looked of "What's happening? Uh-oh! Oh Zeus!" and, thank the gods, water started swirling around me. It wasn't the kind of stormy water splashing around. No, it was more like those commercials for creams and shampoo products when the person gets up and splashed water in their face. Actually, this is the "thank the gods part". A blue trident hovered over my head. I looked up to see the trident glow. I had been claimed! _I was a daughter of Poseidon!_ I thought. _Wait, I was a daughter of Poseidon? _

Percy just stared at me, his jaw started dropping until if it dropped any lower, it probably wouldn't be attached to his face anymore. I have to wonder what my face must've looked like. Was I smiling? Was is just as shocked as Percy was?

The water swirling around me had faded away and I heard a voice in my head that said "You are my daughter, Rae. You are a daughter of Poseidon. You are free now."

_Oh, wow! _I thought. Wait, I can't think normally again! I didn't feel the urge to kiss Percy anymore. Probably because he is my step-brother. I was me again, and I had my conscious back, because all of a sudden I felt terrible for what I did. But I was back, yeah!

I always knew there was this weird brother sister bond between me and Percy.

"You're my sister." Percy said. And I nodded. I thought things were going to be really weird considering I just tried to kiss him and all that has just happened, but instead Percy broke out in a smile and gave me a high five. I smiled back and we ran all the way to the middle of camp where more of the campers had been training. Percy took my wrist, held it up, and said, "Daughter of Poseidon" and Chrion came up and smiled. Later Annabeth came and congratulated me. And she said that she was happy for me. That's when I realized that since I was back being myself, I had to fix this mess. Plus Annabeth made me feel even worse about this because she was so nice to me and I just hurt her really bad. And to top it off, I still don't know why I acted that way. Anyway, I packed up my belongings in the Hermes cabin and walked over to the Poseidon cabin.

That night I lay in by bunk staring up at the ceiling smiling. I finally belonged somewhere. Now that my godly heritage mystery was sorted out, I can focus on operation Get Percy and Annabeth Together…Again. I thought for a good twenty minutes. Here's what I came up with: DO NOT TELL THEM THE TRUTH! Then neither of them would be my friend. They're going to think I'm a jerk. _I know what I need._ I thought. _My Cheerios. _But unfortunately I left them in the Hermes cabin safely tucked into my secret compartment in the wall. I lay in bed and I couldn't fall asleep. I must have annoyed Percy so much. I kept tossing and turning, rustling my blankets. I decided to get up and plan out operation GPATA on paper. Well, I wasn't used to being on the top bunk bed, but I've always wanted to be on the top bunk but the Hermes campers would never let me, so when I got up, I fell off. I landed on the ground not so gracefully with a loud thud. Luckily the fall wasn't too high off the ground. I didn't wake Percy, which was good. I sat down and began to doodle. I kept drawing until it turned a picture of what Percy and Annabeth's child would look like. After I finished, I looked at the drawing. There was an adorable little girl with long curly black hair pulled into two pig tails and she had deep grey eyes with green speckles. That's it, I have to make operation GPATA work if I ever want that to be my step-niece. I climbed the ladder leading to my bunk and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and changed into my camp t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I walked outside to see Annabeth. I tried to tell her that Percy hadn't been flirting with Silena. I mean seriously, that doesn't really seem like him. But Annabeth was mad, kind of like the mad she gets when Rachel Elizabeth Dare is around.

"Please just talk to him? You haven't heard his story." I tried to convince her.

"No. I just won't" And she left to archery class.

I sighed and walked back to the Poseidon cabin hoping to find Percy. I tried to talk to him.

"Please just talk to Annabeth? I really don't think she's sending any letter to that guy." I said hoping that he'd listen to me.

"Then why'd you tell me she was?" He asked which I didn't have a good answer for.

"Because, um, I thought she was but she's not." I said probably sound really fishy and made up off the top of my head.

"But-"

"She's not." I said cutting him off getting a little annoyed. "So will you just talk to her?"

"Uh, er, um… no." He said

"Uh, er, um, why?" I demanded mocking him slightly.

"Because if she really cared she'd already have come and talked to me."

I sighed and left the cabin. _Why did I have to be so good at breaking people up? _I thought to myself.


	7. I get to be Messenger

Hey, I'm back with more news on the Percy and Annabeth situation. It's been exactly forty-nine hours and thirty-two minutes and twenty-four, not wait, twenty-five, twenty-six, oh just never mind about the seconds, since Percy and Annabeth had last talked to each other. I've been hanging out with each of them separately. Honestly, I miss the three of us hanging out. I miss me and Percy doing something stupid and then Annabeth yelling at us but then helping us fix it all. But luckily I have a plan.

As you know, I lied my way into this mess and now I'm going to lie my way out.

I picked up the picture I drew of my future niece and stared at it for a moment. "Wish me luck" I whispered. I hid the picture under my pillow again and headed out the door. I was looking for Annabeth around the camp for the longest time. I mean, like, I walked around the camp THREE times before I finally found her.

"Hey, what's up?" I said jogging over to her.

"Oh I was just reading my architecture book" She replied.

"Listen, I've got a message to deliver to you" I said

"What, so now you're a daughter of Hermes?" she said jokingly

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever but anyways, Percy says" and at that moment her face went from a 'smiley laughing at me' kind of face to an 'I hate that jerk' kind of face.

"I hate that jerk!" Annabeth said before I could deliver my message. See? That's how well I know her.

"I know you do but just listen, 'kay?" I didn't wait for a reply "'Annabeth, I never flirted with Silena. That's just a rumor. I had a really great time that night, and I'd like to make it up to you. So please, meet me on the beach at three thirty today? For a second chance?'" I said his message in a really apologetic voice with facial expressions and all to make it more dramatic which hopefully made her want to say yes more. It sounded as if I were reading a line out of a dramatic play script. After I finished delivering the lines, or should I say message, I immediately returned to my smiley character.

Annabeth just stared at me like I was weird for changing into another character who was sad and apologetic and then into someone who was happy and smiley in just a second. I guess she was just a little shocked. So to break the silence I said "I really like acting." Hoping that I cleared some things up. "So is it a yes to the date?"

She was hesitating a little so I decided the message needed a pinch of sweetness to make the perfect batch of "yes" brownies.

"Oh! I almost forgot" I turned around and plucked a random flower which happened to be a blue one with five round petals. Sorry, I'm not so good with flower names so the best I can do is describe it for you. "For you," I held out the flower and she took it and smelled it. "Percy specifically said to give you a flower. That's pretty sweet, huh?" I could tell she was smiling as she smelled the blue flower. She smiled the same smile as the smile she had the night she left the Poseidon cabin after they kissed.

Then her smile melted to anger as she realized something. Her face looking very cross said "If he really cared, then her wouldn't send someone else to apologize!" She threw the flower on the ground, stomped on it and walked away. She quickly turned around and came back and said "Oh, but I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Seaweed Brain" and then she stormed off for real.

"I think I just made things worse." I said to myself. But I had another plan. Must have been those Cheerios I had for breakfast that gave me this idea.

"Annabeth!" I hollered. I ran after her and stopped right in front of her so she had no choice but to talk to me.

"Listen. Again. Percy just thought it'd be more, er, romantic coming from someone else?" I said trying to make it a statement but it came out more as a question. "You know, in movies you see the guy send a letter or something to ask out the girl." I said trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about.

She stared at me for a second probably trying to tell if I was lying or not. Then she thought for a second and took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Fine. Tell him I'll be there."

"Okie-dokie then. I've got to go sort some files for Chiron. I'll see you later" I replied. Wow, I am really getting into this whole lying thing. First the date, then the apology and now the files.

"Okay" Annabeth said after I had already left running down the path to find Percy.

Now I just need to convince Percy. Actually, I need to _find _Percy first. Why are Annabeth and Percy always hiding from me? Like, am I annoying or something? I searched all over the camp and finally found Percy at the arena. Of course. Why did I not think of that?

"Hiya." I said.

"Hey" He said taking a break from beating up the practice dummies. He took a seat on the edge of the platform. I faced away from the platform and pushed myself up onto the platform to sit beside Percy.

"I've got a message for you." I took a second and got into my new character. "'I never sent any messages to a guy in San Francisco. Honestly, I don't know where these rumors start. I really had a great time hanging out that night. So are we cool? From Annabeth" I said. And immediately I thought _That was pretty much the worst "trying to sound like Annabeth" message ever. _

I saw Percy begin to break out into a smile.

"I take that as a yes?" I asked just to confirm. He nodded. In my mind I sighed a sigh of relief. He didn't see right through that. "So I think you should ask her out."

"You think so?" he replied a little unsure.

"Yes of course" I said

"Do you think I should ask her to hang out in my cabin again? I think so." He said answering his own question. Unfortunately that wasn't the right answer. The right answer would be 'at the beach'.

"No, you're going to the beach." I said.

Percy took a second to think about that and then he nodded and said "I like that… the sunset is always beautiful so I'm thinking a sunset walk along the beach."

"No, you're going to meet her at three thirty. 'kay?" I said sounding very demanding.

"Okay…?" Percy said sounding a little confused probably wondering why I'm acting like this. "Well, I'm going to find Annabeth now and ask her out."

"No you're not," I said once again. He was probably getting tired of hearing those words. "Annabeth's busy, uh, I'll tell her. 'kay? 'kay." I replied for him before he had a chance to say no.

I walked away casually and then when I was out of Percy's sight, I dashed to my cabin. I had two hours before _the _date. This had to fix everything. Soon I fell asleep. Getting two people together, then breaking them up, then trying to get them back together is really tiring, you know.

I checked the time and the clock read 3:15. It's almost show time.


	8. The Truth Scroll Unravels

Hey, nice to see you again. Here, come take a closer look. There's Percy and Annabeth walking on the beach. Annabeth is wearing her regular camp t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with loose strands swirling in the wind. You're probably wondering how I can tell so much detail from where I'm spying. Well most people would hide in the bushes, but I'm in the water. Actually, I just disolved into the water some how, I'm not quite sure how I managed to do that but I'm not complaining. I though I needed a closer view just in case I need to all of a sudden step in for no apparent reason. Or in case the truth unravels. That works too. Percy was standing in the wet sand. He was wearing a brown t-shirt that was originally orange. What did he do? I have no clue. Maybe he spilt chocolate milk all over his shirt, or rolled around in dirt, or tie-died it completely brown.

_You couldn't have put on a clean shirt?_

Okay, so far so good. They have been on their date for six and a half minutes now. They're not bringing up anything about why they were mad at each other. That's a good sign and- I was cut off by something that was not a good sign. Uh-oh! Aphrodite appeared on the beach dressed in a long red dress. Then two more 'not good' signs came along. Yep, Poseidon and Athena. This went from 'pretty good' to 'oh Zeus' in oh, I don't know, less than ten seconds? I decided I needed to join the party partly because I needed to fix everything and partly because I so badly wanted to see the drama happen live. I reformed and walked out of the water.

Everyone just looked really confused at me when I came out. I just gave a nod and said "Hi." Like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

For a moment Aphrodite was smiling and she had tears of joy, Athena was frowning disapprovingly, Poseidon was shaking his head disappointedly at Athena and Aphrodite, Percy was looking around freaked out, Annabeth was trying to figure everything out, and me, I was just staring at everyone else. Everyone was is their own world for a second until Athena broke the silence.

"Annabeth, why are you hanging out with these two sea monsters?" Athena's voice was annoyed.

_I'm a sea monster? _I thought. _Cool! I just got a nickname. _Oh, right, focusing on the story.

Annabeth was silent. Poseidon's voice boomed. "Sea monsters? My children are no sea monsters." _Well it was true, we were children of the Big Three, that's not something to make fun of. _Athena just glared at Poseidon. If she gave me that glare, I'm pretty sure I would have been vaporized.

Aphrodite broke the uncomfortable silence this time. She squealed in excitement, "Oh you two are just a-dor-a-ble," she said breaking up the words into syllables.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, his voice quiet and afraid of the answer. Still the gods ignored us demigods and carried on talking amongst themselves.

"How dare you use my daughter!" Poseidon said anger taking over his face. Okay, I thought I knew what was going on, but I guess I didn't. Either he had another daughter or he was referring to me. How had Athena used me? I never had any contact with her. I joined the confused party with Percy and said "Huh?"

Athena looked at me and chuckled. "I see you've got another 'Seaweed Brain' child. Must run in the family."

That angered Poseidon a whole lot. He was angry before, and now he was like, furious. So furious that I would say he was on fire, but he's a god of the sea and I'm not sure if he could be on fire, being water and all. Wait a minute. Did Athena just insult me and my dad?

I looked over to Percy and Annabeth to see how they were taking this all in. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. Fear and confusion crossed their faces. I was so nervous my knees were shaking back and forth. I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Please!" That got the bickering gods' attention. "What is this about?" I said trying to sound smart for Athena, but that didn't work out so much.

Aphrodite spoke up, glee in her voice she said, "Oh, this is such a good soap opera. Let's have a recap from the previous episode. Athena ordered for the end of 'Percabeth'." My eyes moved back and forth searching for the answers. "Remember the tea? That wasn't tea." And suddenly things clicked together. My two friends (or soon to be ex-friends once they hear) looked at me with faces that said 'What the Hades?' and I knew I had to tell them.

So this is where the scroll of truth unravels. I took a deep breath and proceeded to say, "I meddled in your business a bit."

"Gasp." Aphrodite said. Athena, Poseidon, and I, the ones who knew the story, looked at her annoyed. "Oh, sorry. I just thought this needed a little more drama. Continue."

"I set you two up on your 'date'. Remember the time we hung out? Yep. And then I think I maybe have done something really bad. Okay, before I tell you what I did, you have to promise you're not going to hate me." They nodded. "And Percy you're going to have to promise that things won't be awkward between us."

"Okay, we promise. Just tell us already!" He sounded impatient.

"Okay, okay. That night after the cabin date, I met with Aphrodite and she gave me some 'tea'" I used air quotes when I said 'tea'. "Unfortunately that 'tea'" once again I used the air quotes. "Was a magic potion and then I fell in love with you. So I tried to break you guys up. I lied and made up stuff. So Annabeth, there is no Percy and Silena. Percy, there is no guy in San Francisco. But then I got claimed that day on the beach, Thank you Dad." I added in looking at him. "And then I snapped out of it. And I desperately tried to fix everything. I played messenger and made up some more stuff. I set up this date, and things were going great for about six and a half minutes. And now we're here." I said.

Annabeth and Percy just stared at me in shock. Their jaws were open and they just blinked soaking in all of that weird stuff. Then I turned to the gods.

"Lady Athena, you didn't want your daughter to be with Perceus." I thought I should be formal when speaking directly to a god. "You told Aphrodite she could medal with their relationship as long as they were broken up." I had no idea how I knew this. I mean I knew what she did but I didn't know why or the details exactly. It was weird how I knew though. It just came spilling out like a detective movie. "Lady Aphrodite was willing to do that because she takes an interest in this couple." I said turning to face Aphrodite. Then I turned to Poseidon. "Lord Poseidon claimed me to free me from the magic. Poseidon wants his son to be happy." Then I took a breath and my friends were starting to understand.

"Bravo. You figured it out." Athena said sarcastically. She really was not impressed at all.

"Just let the children be together." Poseidon said to Athena.

Percy and Annabeth were still to shocked to talk.

"No. I will not have my daughter around your sea monsters." Athena said firmly.

Aphrodite just stood on the side lines about to faint from joy. She was just loving this.

Once again I spoke up. This time I was really terrified. The gods probably didn't want to hear me speak anymore. I was probably pushing it the last time I spoke. I decided I had to fix everything.

"Please? Either way Annabeth and Percy will be together. I know it. They are meant for each other. Do you want them to follow the path of Romeo and Juliet? Do you not love your children enough to let them be happy?" I said. That took a lot of courage. As of this moment, my knees were trembling. I just gave a good speech, or at least I hoped, and Athena was thinking. I gulped. Oh, Zeus. She was probably thinking whether to zap me or squish me.

"Very well, then. You have proven your point. But I will be back in the future." And Athena vanished.

Poseidon gave me a smile and said "Good job" before he left.

Then Aphrodite let out an 'awwww' and disappeared.

Now it was just eh three of us.

"Did that all really just happen?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. Like really really sorry."

Annabeth just gave me a hug, which I have to admit surprised me a little.

"You stood up for us. Thanks."

We broke into a group hug and then Percy asked, "So is that why you tried to kiss me?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Percy." I said.

Percy and Annabeth were going to have a re-do date tomorrow. _I'm so going to be there_, I said silently in my mind.

**(a/n: This isn't the end of the story. The re-do date is coming up.)**


	9. The Sunset Picture

Right now I'm squealing in delight. Percy and Annabeth are going to just 'hang out' as they call it, but all three of us and you know that it is totally a date. They're going for a walk along the beach. For real this time.

This morning we had to do our chores. The one that Percy and I hated the most was the cabin inspection. Percy wasn't one of the neatest people, and when I moved in, that didn't really help. You should see my bunk bed. It's piled with books and clothes and some random junk that I dump. Then when I go to sleep I just shove it off and hope that when I wake up it's cleaned up. When I went to school, my locker was piled with two feet if garbage. I had a pair of brand new socks, some wrapping paper, and a puppy dog bone hiding in my locker. That's really odd considering that I don't have a dog and I have never seen that bone in my life. But as you can see, Percy and I do not make a good combination for passing cabin inspection. _Okay, what are we going to do?_ I thought to myself. Just then Annabeth was passing our cabin. _Idea! _

"Annabeth! Come back!" I called. Percy and I ran out the door. I think we had the same thing in mind. We caught Annabeth and I said "Heeeeey" stretching out the word.

Percy and I turned Annabeth around to she was facing the direction to our cabin.

"What's up?" I continued to say so she wouldn't run away. Then we started pushing her towards our cabin and she walked. Once we got into our cabin, her eyes nearly fell out of her eye sockets.

"What happened here? Did a tornado come?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, about that," Percy started to say.

"We need a bit of help." I finished his thought.

"Oh really now?" Annabeth asked. "Is that how you repay me for the last time I cleaned your cabin? Which happened to be three days ago? How do you guys make such a mess anyway?" Annabeth said in a friendly sarcastic way.

"Oh it's easy." Percy said.

"Oh this is so like you guys. And besides, I still have three free coupons to clean your cabin. Because it is _such_ a treat. I can't imagine anything else I'd love to do." Annabeth said the last two sentences very sarcastically. But it was true. I had given her some coupons to clean our cabin. They're like those coupons you make for Mother's Day that say stuff like "a free hug" or something.

"So you'll help us?" I said with a huge smile hoping that she'd say yes.

She sighed, "Alright, let's get working."

It was pretty much Annabeth cleaning while Percy and I found something to play with and tossed it on the ground after making a bigger mess. Eventually after awhile, which was actually like seven minutes (time goes by super slow when cleaning) I got bored and tried to leave.

I was almost out the door when Annabeth said, "Where do you think you're going?" I looked over to her. She didn't even look up from the pile of mess she was sorting out. Gods she's good.

"Er, I…" I paused hoping my brain would find a great reason stored in the 'emergency trying to get out of cleaning' bin of excuses. Ahh, I my brain found one. "Would it not be romantic if I left? I mean come on, cleaning can be very romantic. The most romantic things happen like this. Besides, in all the movies it happens like this. Just think of this as a pre-date date." I said, hoping that she'd buy it. I mean I guess I had a point. She took a minute to think and that's when I escaped. I dashed away. I heard Percy let out a "Hey" meaning 'why do I have to stay and clean?'

I actually put a video camera hidden in the cabin just for times like these. You know it's not breaking people's privacy really because it is my cabin and I can put a hidden camera if I want to. Okay so I have attached the camera to another screen so I can watch it. It's in the woods, but it's a secret. It's hidden up really high in a tree.

I pressed play. You know, we seem to break that rule about no two campers in a cabin alone a lot?

I zoomed in on Annabeth and Percy. Yep just as I thought. Percy was sitting in a work chair that swiveled around, not cleaning. Annabeth was working on the bunk beds. They were both blushing.

"Awwwww" I said not realizing that I had just said that out loud. A smile crept across my face.

Annabeth was making my bed. All of a sudden she jumped down carrying a piece of paper. Whoops. That would be my drawing of their child. Annabeth just stared at it analyzing it. Her eyes never left the paper while she said "Percy, look at this."

In unison they said "It looks like you." But they said it so soft like they were sharing a secret.

Percy took the paper and flipped it over to reveal the title. The title happens to be "Percy and Annabeth" I couldn't come up with anything more creative.

They were staring into each other's eyes. I think they were having a moment. Now, they were both leaning in… yes… yes… and… no. No? What do I mean no? Clarisse barged in just as they were about to kiss, on camera. On Camera! Come on. I have never seen them kiss. The last time one of the Stoll brothers interrupted. This time it was Clarisse's turn,

Percy and Annabeth immediately jumped back away from each other. Clarisse didn't seem to care much.

"Where is she?" Clarisse said in her normal voice which happened to be a mix of annoyance and anger.

"Uhhh, don't know" Percy said and Clarisse left the cabin without saying bye.

After Clarisse left Annabeth continued to clean and Percy went back to doing whatever he was doing. Percy turned on the radio so they could listen as they clean. Er, correction, while _Annabeth_ cleaned. This was just like the cabin date. "Awwww" I heard myself say again. But I felt the whole tree shake and I heard an angry voice.

"Get down here! Silena needs a word with you!" Clarisse growled as she tried to shake me down from the tree. Clearly I need a better hiding spot. I hopped down before Clarisse came up there to get me.

"What does she want?" I asked.

Clarisse didn't reply, she just dragged me by the arm all the way to the Aphrodite cabin.

She just wanted to talk to me about the whole Percy and Annabeth situation. Funny, that's what Aphrodite wanted too when we talked. Soon I left because Percy and Annabeth needed to go on their date. I was really excited for them. I went back to my cabin and I was wowed to see that our cabin looked superb.

I was also wowed in shock because Percy and Annabeth were hugging when I walked in. I will definitely have to check the tape recording to see how the got into this position. But anyways they broke apart and blushed so hard that their cheeks looked as if they were painted on with pure red permanent paint. The awkward feeling passed around the room until Percy decided to break the silence.

"Lose another bet?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah"

Annabeth and Percy tried to cover their faces to hide their lol-ing, and lmao-ing, and rofl-ing.

"Thanks guys." I said sarcastically. "Percy, why on Mount Olympus did you choose today to not drink blue Cherry Coke? You always drink Cherry Coke! And now for the rest of the day I have to walk around in this mini-skirt so short I can't sit down, with these killer heels that caused me to fall five times already, so much make-up on my face that it's practically painted on, my hair down blowing in my face, and fake fingernail so long I can't hold anything." I said. The Aphrodite girls just wanted someone to do a makeover on. Unfortunately that had to be me.

"Er, sorry?" Percy said.

"What kind of person drinks Cherry Coke everyday and then all of a sudden doesn't?" I demanded.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. Oh well.

Soon they two of them left for their date. Finally.

I followed them and hopped back into the water. At first I wasn't dissolving into the water. _That could be a problem. _I thought. And eventually I melted away into the water. I followed them around on the beach. I was a nice quiet walk, well if you ignore the sound of swords clashing all around.

They held hands the whole time. Well, that is until they began to play tag. I don't know how they got into playing tag because unfortunately I turned around for just a second to see what the noise was and when I turned back Annabeth was running after Percy. You miss a lot in a second. Annabeth's long curls flew behind her and shimmered in the sunlight. She tackled Percy and said "tag". They fell to the ground. They just lay there catching their breath.

This sort of stuff went on for the rest of their date. Finally they sat down and started building a sand castle. It was finished and they looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. They began to lean in for a kiss. _This is it._ I thought. This one I was determined to make happen. I got into my human form quietly so I didn't disturb them and I gave some of the campers who came along to watch also, and when I say some of the other campers I mean the Aphrodite girls, a look that said _cue the background_. A background dropped down and hung like a green screen. I got my camera and tripod set up and… click flash. Whoops. The flash sure disturbed them. They looked up and realized that there were a bunch of people staring at them. Suddenly they turned redder than the roses we had thrown at them. That was a great way to end the date, don't you think?

I looked at the picture and it had a nice sunset background (which was fake because it was only 2:30 in the afternoon) and Percy and Annabeth sitting in front of a sandcastle kissing. I claim that they are the king and queen of that castle.

So there it is. I got my friends together, then fell in love with one and broke them up, and got them back together.

(a/n: Thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it! Feel free to review. I'm going to start another story. Thanks.)


End file.
